Warblers Are Just Birds You Know
by SteampunkScott
Summary: Kurbastian with a twist of badass!Kurt thrown in. With Sebastian's snark and Kurt's new found confidence, they will be a force to be reckoned with when Kurt transfers to Dalton. Rated T for now but it will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

When Kurt was just a small child, he was told a simple phrase by his aunt Mildred's husband. He had served in several wars before Kurt's time and wasn't the most optimistic man. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer". Kurt hadn't understood what his uncle Brent had meant by the phrase. How could a child no more than eight years old understand a phrase so pessimistic when his biggest problems amounted to which side of the playground to visit during recess?

As Kurt grew older, he started taking on a worldview very similar to his uncles. While his philosophy wasn't tempered by war and death or wisdom that advanced years bring, in a way his life was a metaphorical battleground. Dodging slushie attacks like mortar fire, avoiding enemy "hotspots" AKA the dumpsters or within a twenty foot radius of A: the slushie machine or B: the gym. Gaining intelligence through covert means. Well in his case it wasn't covert if his tormentors only had five brain cells between the lot of them, so therefor the loudly joked and bragged but most importantly they planned their attacks on himself and his friends which at the moment were few and far between.

Friends were a rare commodity at McKinley High School, a true friend was even more rare. He thought he had that with Mercedes Jones: a sassy black diva that Kurt had become close to after she busted his windshield (don't ask).

He naively thought that they would be best friends forever but time moved on and she became closer with a guy she met at a church function during the summer and as far as Kurt knew, they were still going strong after four months of dating.

'It must be easy, she isn't a fabulous gay male in the center of Homophobia USA'. Kurt felt guilty after thinking that thought. No matter how much he felt that she had betrayed him, he was still happy for her but, and this thought made his feel horrible, how could Mercedes, who to him was gorgeous, but society deemed unattractive due to her weight, snag such a hunky and beautiful bottle blond stud named Sam Evans: a transfer student from Kentucky of Tennessee, he didn't really know nor care. The point being, how could she get such a piece of eye-candy hanging off of her arm when he couldn't even find another gay guy within twenty miles of this godforsaken town. Admittedly, he hadn't really looked but he heard people's conversations. If there were another gay student at McKinley, he would have heard about him by now. He was absolutely sure of that fact.

Kurt wasn't bitter, not even a little. If he was being honest with himself, he was frustrated: mentally and sexually, melancholy and almost to the point of being disenfranchised with the whole prospect of dating. Negating the fact that he hadn't really dated anyone other than Brittany, he didn't feel that that should count considering that he didn't go into that relationship with honest intentions. If he had went into that relation with the actual intention of bedding Brittany (eww), Santana would have castrated him with a wooden cooking spoon. It's not like he needed his bits since he wasn't using them but still, they were his boys.

Kurt laughed at that thought, just knowing that that was Santana and Puck's influence. He had an odd rapport with those two. He had spent a lot of time with Santana over the summer and Puck had wormed his way in due to his strange relationship with Santana. They had dated after all, even though it was more a political relationship that actual affection, it was all about image in high school after all, but it was more than that. They had oddly bonded and become closer because Beth, Puck's biological daughter, who he had with Quinn, the mother, been put up for adoption to give her a chance at a better life despite Puck's objection that he could care for them both.

Puck had been a mess after that episode and Santana had received a call in the middle of the night from a very drunken Puck, slurring and begging to be picked up from surprisingly, Scandals: the gay bar in West Lima. Puck with his fake ID had visited every bar, dive and club in a forty mile radius and had decided to visit Scandals out of sheer curiosity and of course another place to get drunk. His logic had been that he knew Kurt, who was harmless really and who wasn't a bad guy, so he assumed (due to his pea sized jock brain Kurt was sure) that all gay guys were of a slight build, feminine and most importantly: shy enough not to make a pass at the hot mohowaked and tan guy. Boy was he wrong. He had finally cracked the next day and told Santana everything under threat of her blasting her stereo at him with his massive hangover.

He had waltzed into that bar with his expectations, to feel good about himself as all those guys would stare at him and drool, hey you can look but not touch, but all he got was a couple of blank stares and a proposition from a guy old enough to be his father. After a prompt "no" from Puck he had gotten smashed at the bar and stumbled outside to call Santana. When Santana heard this she laughed loud enough to negate the threat of the stereo entirely, seeing as she had it beat by at least ten decibels. Puck had clutched his head and did something even Santana had never seen: he blushed a deep beet red.

He mumbled "shut the hell up Satan" at her.

"Maybe you should just go after Kurt if you're looking for a tight ass, good luck getting through his steel chastity belt though".

"I'm not gay Santana, if I were I would have gone after Kurt after his 'Push It' performance last year".

Santana nodded at that statement, even she got a little tingly watching that performance and it certainly wasn't Yentl, Crips-McGee, Frankenteen or Asian Vampire and she had been surprised and a little proud to see Kurt slap an ass other than his own, even if it was with a guy who was so tall and dopey that he was a personification of Goofy himself. She would have to influence Kurt's likes slightly if she were to spend any more time with him.

She and Kurt had an interesting friendship. It had started the year before as a grudging respect and appreciation for the insults they hurled at Berry and her reindeer sweaters. Puck's friendship with Kurt had started a little rockier, namely with him slamming the door in Puck's face after Santana had surreptitiously invited him over during one of their hangout sessions at Kurt's house.

After the incident at Scandals Santana had recommended at least getting to know Kurt, if not for a relationship then for a friend with a straight guy that Kurt desperately needed. Straight guys, whether intentional or subconsciously gave Kurt a lot of extra space and the only physical contact Kurt had with them was violent when they pushed him into lockers or picked him up to throw him into the dumpsters behind the school.

After two months with Kurt, teaching him how to play video games, jogging with him every morning, teaching him how to slowly get into weight training and playing basketball, Kurt and Puck had become great friends, especially with Kurt who as a guy had a deeper understanding of his emotions, would help Puck get through his separation from Beth and how to deal better with his anger. Kurt taught Puck how to expand his mind while Puck taught Kurt how to improve his body. Puck still thinks Kurt only agreed to play basketball with Puck because puck didn't wear a jockstrap under his basketball shorts so his junk was always outlined very clearly and on prominent display. Puck always was an exhibitionist so he loved showing off his body, he didn't see it as any different with the straight guys on the team, he wouldn't have sex with any of them either but Kurt had the advantage of actually noticing it and from what Puck could tell, Kurt liked it. Puck was weird for liking the fact that even guys noticed him, even if he would never do anything sexual with them, so sue him. Puck had explained to Kurt when they first started talking that he never bullied Kurt for being gay, it was never about that in Puck's eyes, it was more to do with the fact that the team did it so he went along with it and the fact that Kurt acted like he was better than everyone else, which in turn made Puck feel like he was beneath him and hurt his self-esteem.

He also taught Kurt how to fight, Kurt had been highly resistant at first, preferring to use his voice, not his fists but he had relented after three days of constant annoyance from Puck on the subject. After two and a half months of almost constant training (they had to take several days off just to have fun with their favorite girls Santana and Brittany) Kurt had filled out very nicely. He didn't have the mass Puck did but he doubted he ever would with a frame as slight as his. He had impressive pecs and arms for someone with his frame and a small six pack that at first Kurt wouldn't have cared about, but now, he was proud of his accomplishments.

He really didn't have to worry about bullying anymore except from the occasional freshmen jock who hadn't received the memo that Kurt Hummel was off limits. Dave Karofsky had had two of his teeth knocked down his throat as well as two broke ribs after Dave had started to personally torment Kurt at the beginning of the year. After that incident, Kurt was left alone and he didn't have to worry about those foolish jocks because they punished the ones that tried to go against him.

It was a good time to be Kurt Hummel, he did silently question sometimes whether losing his past identity to become semi-popular was wise. He would quickly snuff out those thoughts though because another lesson his Uncle Brent had taught him was that change is inevitable, even personal change, you can resist it all you want but it will still come, albeit slower and harder gained. He was still a forgiving person and after the fight with Karofsky he had personally sent flowers and a card to his home, explaining that he was sorry for what he did, but he didn't regret ending the torment that was getting worse with each passing day. Karofsky had sent a letter back having gotten his address from the internet and had kindly thanked him for the flowers explaining that he was changing schools after being expelled from McKinley for the fight, which Kurt had barely been able to stay at McKinley himself for and that was only due to him having a spotless record. He divulged a secret that Kurt had theorized about but had deemed too crazy to really consider: Karofsky was just as gay as Kurt and had been lashing out at Kurt as a twisted punishment against himself. He begged Kurt not to tell anyone about this and Kurt silently agreed not to, he would never out someone no matter what they had done to him personally, it just wasn't right.

Kurt rubbed his temples to stave off the impending headache from thinking about the screwed up psychology of the human mind. He moved at a sedate pace through the halls, still thinking about his fight with Dave. His friends had been proud and even happy that he had taken the worst tormentor of the glee club down a peg or four but his father had been less than happy with him. His father had been worried about Kurt's safety first and foremost and had promised that if Kurt was in another fight, no matter how insignificant, he and Carole would send him to Dalton Academy, a zero tolerance school that was very prestigious and had alums in several important positions around the country.

Burt and Carole had been married during the summer, much to Kurt's chagrin as they had decided to go the Las Vegas and eloped removing any chance Kurt would have had to plan the wedding. It was Kurt's fault after all, he wasn't vocal about his desire to plan the wedding so they never knew he wanted a part of it. Afterward, they had told Kurt that they would have held off on the wedding if they had knew Kurt wanted to plan it, but since Kurt was always gone the whole summer, they never knew.

Back to Dalton though, Carole had heard about the academy from a doctor she works with, he had advised a boy and his parents of the school after the boy was admitted to Lima Hospital after being beaten by several boys at his old school after finding out he way gay. The doctor told them about how his own son went there and how they had a zero tolerance policy against bullying. Carole was convinced it would be great for Kurt after hearing that. Price wouldn't be an issue since Carole was an RN and his father, who owned several tire shops and garages in the state.

Kurt walked into the choir room to see that only the girls were there.

"You were fifteen minutes late so we started without you. You need to be more punctual Kurt, especially if we're going to win nationals this year".

Santana and Kurt shared an eye-roll at Rachael.

"Well where are all the guys?" Kurt asked to the group

"Spanish room" Santana said with a jerk of the head towards the door. Kurt smiled at her before winking.

"Thanks Satan" Kurt walked out the door before realizing he hadn't even thought to ask what the assignment was. 'Where is my brain today? It's certainly not where it's supposed to be. Oh well I'll just ask the guys' Kurt thought.

Kurt stepped through the door and saw the guys sitting in a semi-circle with their backs to him. He cleared his throat and caught their attention.

"Hey dude! I thought you ditched glee today" Finn said with that trademark goofy smile of his.

Another small but drastic change for Kurt was his wardrobe. He loved fashion, don't mistake him on that, but as he got stronger and more confident, he realized that he was using his clothes as a shield against the outside world. He dressed outlandishly to get attention and deep down to be noticed in the wrong way since he was so unhappy with himself. He had felt he deserved it, even if he fought tooth and nail against it.

Now he wore much simpler clothing, he realized he liked the skater look for its simplicity and splashes of bright colors, depending on the brand of course, there _were _a lot of them. It was simple but with amazing shoes and most days he wore a beanie, not worrying as much over his hair, although it was oh so touchably soft. He had let it grow out and dyed the tips black for a pop of color and mystique. He still did his _entire _moisturizing routine, thank you very much, but most of his old habits had faded away.

The last physical change had been to get rid of his contacts, he was always losing them anyways and the classic black frames made him look a lot smarter not that he had a problem in that aspect considering he was in the top five percent in the entire district but still he wasn't worried.

"What's the assignment?" Kurt asked to the group.

"Guys vs. Girls week with an emphasis on preparing for sectionals, We've already figured since you don't like working with the guys that you should go spy on the Garglers!" Puck said with a proud look on his face like it was all his idea.

"Warblers" Kurt corrected offhandedly.

"Whatever, anyways, you've been saying you wanted to check out Dalton to see to see if you would be interested, this is the perfect excuse! Besides that school is crawling with gays, you'd fit right in! Don't forget that you're there to spy, not get a date" Puck said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kurt nodded before punching Puck on the arm and laughed when Puck hissed and put on an expression of a constipated toddler, usually a look reserved for one Finn Hudson-Hummel.

"What was that for?" Puck whined.

Kurt sniffed and said "That was for being insensitive you prick, and FYI I'm in".

"What about school? Are you going to skip the rest of the day to go out there?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I don't see the point in staying here all day learning absolutely nothing and besides, I've got the absences to spare, just please don't tell Dad and Carole" Finn nodded at Kurt and smiled.

Noah puckered his lips and made kissing noises, Kurt smiled again and whacked him upside the head. Puck groaned and as Kurt left the room, he could swear he heard Noah mutter "I've created a monster". Kurt smirked and continued on his way towards the car and in turn Dalton.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt took his time driving to Dalton, considering it was only forty-five minutes away on a slow day he decided to do something he had missed this summer, just enjoying his solitude as he blasted top forty music on his radio. Before his learning adventure of the previous summer, Kurt had thought it was horrible being alone but as he was around friends more and more, he saw the benefit in introspection and reflection as he drove along the highway.

His thoughts drifted back to McKinley, wondering not for the first time whether he would really leave all the people he knew to join a school that he knew nothing about. 'I guess that's what this trip is really for, Puck thinks he has me fooled by telling me that bogus crap about checking out the competition, he knows as well as I do that all it would take Rachael is an internet connection and thirty minutes and that girl could have the Dalton boys' social security numbers. If singing doesn't work out for her she could always become a private investigator. He knows I've been on the fence about Dalton since Dad first brought it up a month ago so now he's practically forcing me out the door. He is just looking out for me though' Kurt thought, smiling at the thought of his straight and hunky co-best friend.

That boy was an enigma to be sure, he acts like he is as dumb as a box of rocks and yet he is almost tied with Kurt academically, if he weren't so concerned about his popularity and hated McKinley as much as Kurt did, he could go with him to Dalton on an academic scholarship. 'Hell at this point Dad and Carole would probably pay Noah's way too with all the help he has given me over the past four months.' Kurt thought.

Burt had been a little concerned at Kurt's change of look and his attitude, not that he would ever get an attitude with his Dad, Burt had been more concerned at how it seemed that Kurt was losing himself over the course of only a couple of months at which point Kurt interrupted his father and asked him a question that really got Burt thinking.

"Are you still the same person you were in high school Dad?"

"Of course not Kurt but you need to remember something, you're still _in _high school, I've never seen someone change their entire image and personality as quickly as you have."

"I thought you'd be happy Dad, I'm actually dressing like a guy my age normally does, I figured you would be happy to see your weird-ass son dressing like a normal teenager for once and not some bitchy runway model."

"Kurt Hummel! You can wear men's clothes, women's clothes or even a plastic bag for all I care, I have never been ashamed of you! So you can drop that thought right there mister, all I care about is whether this is truly what _you _want, and not some attempt at fitting in or making me happy. When you're happy I'm happy Kurt."

"I know, and I am happy, for once I'm comfortable in my own skin which hasn't been true since Mom died. Noah has really helped me out Dad and for that. I will be eternally grateful if you'd just let me be with this."

"That Noah boy, is he your boyfriend?" At this Kurt laughed a little longer than was necessary because that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard and he hangs out with Puck all the time.

"Noah's straight Dad, don't worry about him, and I am actually glad he's straight, it gives me a chance to just have a guy friend without having to worry about trying to impress them or something. Noah is kind and smart and amazing and he will make some _woman _a great husband someday, but no that is _never _gonna happen."

Burt had looked a little relieved at that, being able to put off the sex talk with his only child for another day was embarrassment avoided today after all. Burt had let Kurt do what he needed to do that summer, and by the end of it, even though they hadn't really seen much of each other, the time they had spent together was spent talking to each other instead of just sitting in silence like they had for so long and they had bonded and become closer. Burt now knew Kurt didn't need him to fight his battles for him and that always hurts when a parent doesn't really need to protect their child anymore. Kurt had grown up a lot quicker than other children, with the death of Elizabeth and the near constant bullying that started the first day of middle school, Kurt had learned much faster than kids should that life can really suck. Kurt had always been a trooper though and it shocked Burt to learn during one of their late night conversations during the summer that Kurt had been so depressed. Burt held Kurt's face in his hands and had made Kurt promise that night that if he were ever that low again, to please tell him. Kurt, with tears in his eyes had nodded and they had hugged, and if there had been tears in Burt's eyes too then it was only a trick of the light.

Kurt laughed quietly at that particular memory before pulling on a side road with an ornately decorated sign reading DALTON ACADEMY. He had to pull over for a moment just to _look _at this behemoth of a school in front of him. It was beautiful and with its ornate structure, it looked as if if belonged in a major city in Europe as an historical site rather than as a home for kids who had parents with way too much money to spend. Kurt wasn't so easily impressed though so he put his Navigator back into drive and drove up the winding street to the school.

Kurt parked his car in a well maintained lot and stepped out to see boys walking to and fro, presumably going to classes or meetings. Kurt took in the sight of the grounds, well maintained of course and beautiful with oak trees and flower beds with an occasion bench strewn about almost haphazardly, as if comfort was a last concern for the gardener. Kurt walked into the front doors and saw the main office, there was a sign after all at the top of a set of stairs placed directly in front of him.

The main office was decorated in a successful attempt to imitate European style with expensive furniture and a rich burgundy carpet.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm a prospective student and I wanted to see if it was possible to tour the grounds and learn more about the school?"

The receptionist nodded and indicated a door directly behind her semi-circular desk.

"If you will just wait in one of those chairs by that door, I'll ask the Dean if he has some time to talk."

Kurt sat in the admittedly comfortable chair and watched the receptionist's back as she picked up her phone receiver and spoke with someone quietly before hanging up and turning to face Kurt.

"Dean Thompson will see you now, you can just go on in" Kurt smiled in gratitude and went through the doorway to see an older gentleman behind a huge desk that Kurt surmised was supposed to be intimidating but made Kurt wonder if the Dean was trying to compensate for something.

"Ah yes I'm Dean Thompson, I'm pleased to meet a prospective student to our prestigious school, may I ask your name please?" The Dean smiled in a reassuring way that Kurt immediately associated with a used car salesman.

"Kurt Hummel Sir, I believe my Dad has spoken with your staff about mid-semester enrollment?"

"While it is highly unusual for a mid-semester transfer, it's not unheard of Mr. Hummel. I will admit though that it would help a great deal if you have some academic success under your belt." Kurt knew as soon as the Dean said that, he would definitely be getting in. He may love McKinley, but Kurt was objective and knew that his prospects would be slim if he stayed at McKinley. Kurt would only miss the glee club but in all honesty, other than a few select people in there, he had no one to stay there for and he could always see them every weekend when he went home.

"Would it help your decision to accept me if you knew that I'm within the top five percent in my entire district?"

The Dean's face lit up at that at his entire demeanor changed from reserved to that of an excited business man wanting to make a sale.

"If you do decide to come here Mr. Hummel you will need your parents to come in and meet with me of course."

"Of course Sir, I realize that, I just wanted to tour the grounds, get some background on Dalton and learn more about your school. Will that be possible today?"

"Of course! Here I have a packet of information in my desk for prospective students that will be able to answer most of your questions and I will have a student walk with you around campus and I know just the student. He is an upstanding member of our school and he will be able to give you a perspective closer than what I would be able to provide."

The Dean picked up his telephone and pressed the intercom button.

"Dianna, would you please see what class Sebastian Smythe is in and call him up here please?"

"Yes Sir Mr. Thompson" The receptionist, Dianna, replied in a cheerful tone.

It took several minutes but soon there were solid knocks in short order on the mahogany door.

"Come on in Mr Smythe" The Dean said.

Kurt watched as a guy walked into the room in the same uniform he had seen on every other student on campus. There was a huge difference though, this guy was gorgeous. 'Easy Kurt, he's probably straight" Kurt thought to himself.

"You called for me Mr. Thompson?" The guy, Sebastian, Kurt corrected, asked in a smooth and controlled voice that made Kurt that much more intrigued.

"Ah yes, Sebastian, this is Kurt Hummel, he is interested in touring the campus and learning more about our little school. You think you can help him with that?"

Sebastian nodded before extending his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Charmed, Well, If you will follow me, I'll try not to take up too much of your time."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? From what I hear, you as an 'upstanding member' of Dalton should be swamped with work about now."

Sebastian smirked at Kurt before silently leading Kurt out of the office with a hand firmly on the small of Kurt's back. They walked out of the office and down the steps before Sebastian finally answered Kurt.

"While I may be an overachiever is some aspects, and I freely admit that, unfortunately I believe that the Dean requested me specifically because I'm gay. If he didn't suspect you were too then he wouldn't have bothered sending for me. He's a great administrator, don't get me wrong, but I think he was trying to help you decide to come here more readily if you have seen another gay student in residence at Dalton."

"Does he seem like a used car salesmen to you too?" Kurt snarked, not mad at Sebastian, just annoyed that the "gay" label was even affecting things such as his prospective education when it should make no difference at all.

Sebastian freely smiled an even row of pearly white teeth at Kurt. "Now that you mention it, some of the guys really believe he was in sales before education. He's certainly better at reeling them in with a hook than making them happy that they've been caught."

Kurt shook his head with an amused expression directed at Sebastian before sweeping an arm towards the grounds.

"Shall we?"

"You better let me lead Princess" Kurt's whole demeanor changed at that before he hissed "The last guy to call me that got his ass kicked."

Sebastian kept that infernal smirk on his face. "Easy tiger. I call you that cause I've known you for all of two minutes and I can already tell you're high maintenance."

Kurt giggled at that. "Maybe, but just remember, this _tiger _has claws, and he's not afraid to use them."

Sebastian ran his eyes up and down Kurt's lithe figure after he had turned to walk out the door.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind."

**A/N. I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the reviews this story has received and if there is anything you want to see in the story, just let me know and I'll see if there's a way to work it in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay guys so here's a new update for you all I hope you do enjoy and I do apologize for the long wait but I've been trying to get used to this new Dragon software to help me write my stories better. Please just let me know if you find any mistakes or let me know what you would like to see as I'm still trying to incorporate new ideas into the story because I do plan on making this a very long story that a lot of different people can appreciate.**

Sebastian and Kurt spent the better part of the afternoon touring the Dalton campus and getting to know each other better. Kurt was surprised to learn the Sebastian who was a quiet and studious young student, was on the rugby team for Dalton Academy while Sebastian was surprised to find that Kurt could take apart a motor and put it back together in less an afternoon.

"So Kurt, do you think you will be joining us here Dalton? I know we've gone over a lot these last couple of hours but if you do have any questions just let me know."

"No Sebastian that's okay you actually went over everything pretty well. Although if I'm being honest about it I do have one question. Do we all have to dress like clones or is there any freedom at all in the dress code?"

Sebastian smiled at Kurt's antics. Having gotten to know Kurt a little over the better part of three hours while they walked the massive Dalton complex, Sebastian was already starting to like this guy. He knew about Kurt scholastic achievements and he knew that that would definitely get him a spot at this school but he was worried about Kurt's attitude since he had never seen anybody like Kurt at a school like this before.

"Kurt it's really not that big of a deal. Sure these Dalton approved uniforms aren't exactly flattering to the young gay man but they'll get the job done in a pinch. It is a really great school though Kurt we all get along very well and the classes are actually challenging unlike public school "

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Sebastian a little shove to his shoulder as they walked side-by-side down the court yard walkway "I thought you were too reformed to know what public school was like?" Sebastian just gave a thin smile at Kurt and they continued on their way.

"So what's Lima like Kurt? I can't imagine that it would be all that stimulating for someone of your… high-class. In fact I would say it was rather dreadful compared to even a small town like Westerville and I've never even been there." Kurt just laughed a little bit as he brushed the trailing edges of his hair out of his eyes and didn't fail to notice Sebastian's eyes following his long nimble fingers.

"What can I really say about Lima? Basically It's a Small cow-town that's rife with Homophobia and bad fashion choices, and with just a small need for the culture to basically be as redneck as they can and at the same time seeing which family is going to win the white-trash-family-of-the-year award."

Kurt's companion threw his head back and laughed, in fact he was laughing so hard he had tears leaking out of the corners of both of his eyes. Kurt had decided he did feel good about the fact that he could make another person laugh as much as he had made Sebastian laugh and in turn how much he had made Kurt laugh as well. If Kurt was being completely honest this guy was very easy on the eyes and he could definitely see himself doing some crazy things with him. Plus that laugh and smile of Sebastian's made him even more appealing so there was that.

Kurt finally decided to check his watch as he was noticing that the sun was beginning to set in the sky and he let out a small expletive as he realized what time it was.

"Damn I have to get back to Lima before dark or my dad will have a damned stroke." Sebastian didn't say anything although Kurt could see the small frown forming on his face. Sebastian merely gestured widely with his arm towards the parking lot in a silent invitation to walk Kurt to his car. Kurt grinned a little bit at this, realizing himself that he was enjoying the time he was spending was Sebastian as well.

As they walked side by side toward the parking lot which was still a 10 minute walk away Sebastian decided to steel his nerves and ask Kurt what he was really thinking about Dalton Academy. "So you think you'll be joining us here Dalton Academy Kurt? I can think of several people already would love to see you here".

Kurt merely grinned at that "well I guess the administrator and his assistant and will be very happy to know that I've made up my mind. I'll be speaking with my dad tonight about it and transferring out to Dalton Academy at the beginning of next week if possible."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he thought about all the opportunities he and Kurt would now have to get to know each other better. And if he had his way they would get to know each other _a lot_ better than what they had already. They finally reached Kurt's navigator just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon casting the skies in pinks and orange hues. Sebastian grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket and handed it over to Kurt in the silent invitation to exchange numbers at which Kurt could only raise his left eyebrow at the confidence shining through from Sebastian's exterior. If Kurt only knew that Sebastian was a nervous wreck right now and was hopefully not waiting to be made to look like an idiot.

Kurt decided to keep the suspense flowing for a few moments before finally reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone. He handed it over to Sebastian with a small twinkle in his eye as Sebastian physically looked relieved that his invitation hadn't been shot down. After they had exchanged phone numbers they gave the respective owners phone back, Kurt got into his vehicle to drive away. Before Kurt could start the car however he heard a small tap on the driver side window next to his head. He turned to see Sebastian making an old-fashioned roll-down-the-window gesture with his hand which Kurt obliged him with.

"One more thing before you go Kurt, some friends of mine are going to be having a party this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come, it's not going to be at Dalton and it's going to be one of our places but since you might be coming to Dalton then I thought you might want to meet some of the guys before you _hopefully _start next week."

"Why Sebastian if I didn't know any better I would say you are asking me out for a night on the town. You know what? I'll be there, you've got my number now just give me a text when you have the address and I'll be there with the booze" Kurt said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Sebastian nodded his head sagely and said "it's a date then, and just so we're clear on the matter, it's going to be a great night for all involved."

"While I really do need to be going, it is a 45 minute drive. At the risk of sounding forward do you care if I text you tonight?"

Sebastian just shrugged but you could tell that he was happy that Kurt asked, "yeah that sounds okay just don't be blowing up my text messages or anything" Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes, if it'd been more obvious than he was flirting with Kurt than he would have have a neon sign above his head. Kurt just nodded again, smiled, and put his navigator into reverse before backing out of the parking space.

"I look forward to it Sebastian, I will see you this weekend, and probably next week as a new student of Dalton." Sebastian looked a lot more relieved by that statement knowing that he wasn't wasting his time with a guy who would be 45 minutes away. Kurt knew what Sebastian was interested in and frankly he didn't care, he was interested in the same thing himself, maybe a little bit more but those things tend to work out from arrangements like those. Kurt had always been told by Burt, his father that being in a relationship was important and that waiting to take that big step in a relationship was always part of the way you know that you are in a serious one. But frankly Kurt didn't care anymore, he's a teenage boy for God's sake and he's not going to deprive himself from the pleasures other teenage boys get to have just for the simple fact that he likes some of those same boys. Sebastian seemed like a well put together type of guy who would actually benefit from an arrangement such as this. Kurt admittedly had never had a relationship like this either but still he wasn't concerned, he was a confident guy who built up a lot of self-confidence over the previous summer.

"Maybe we can work something out this weekend too Sebastian. Think about that for a day or two okay? I'll text you tonight" Kurt drove off in his navigator back towards Lima Ohio and onwards towards the sunset.

Glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee Glee

Kurt walked through his door way around 45 minutes to one hour later. He caught the eye of his father who had glanced up to see who had walked into the den from the front entryway.

"Hey dad I'm sorry for being so late I just had some things to do after school this evening. I hope I didn't cause too much of a problem?"

Burt just shook his head as he smiled gently at his son who had breezed by him to gain entry into the kitchen. It may make him a terrible father to believe this but he was happier for Kurt since he had started acting like a normal teenage boy again. Don't get Burt wrong though, he still loves his son fiercely however it did make things a lot more difficult. Burt would do it all again in a heartbeat though just to spend that time with his son though. Kurt walked through the entryway and back into the den as he sat down with his father on the love seat. Kurt fiddled with his hands for just a minute as he brushed the hair out of his eyes, a nervous habit that he had picked up after he had let his hair grow out, it took him a few moments but he gained the confidence he needed for whatever he was about to say.

"Dad, do you remember the discussion we had about Dalton Academy a while back? Well I've been looking more into the school and if you're still open to the idea of me transferring than I would like to do it. Before you get upset, no I didn't get into any fights, no I haven't been doing drugs or anything like that, and nobody has bothered me at school since it began, and hey at least you don't have to worry about me getting someone pregnant" Kurt joked at the end.

Burt grinned a little bit "I had a feeling that this was going to happen, you have always been one to push yourself and I know that public school isn't giving you any sort of a challenge anymore. In fact I really wasn't concerned about the fight other than you getting hurt, I really only used that as a pretense to introduce the idea of Dalton Academy to you. Were you wanting to transfer?"

Kurt nodded minutely and a little bit more confidence shown through his actions as his shoulders squared back a little bit easier. Kurt then held up a finger and he reached around behind him and grabbed a few papers that he must have brought into the room with him when Burt hadn't noticed.

"I decided to just skip glee club today and just go after school, I wanted to get an idea of it before I came to you, I didn't want to be making a big mistake by transferring there without ever actually seeing the school." Burt nodded at this and raised his voice across the house to grab Carole's attention and asked her to come to the den.

"Carole? Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when we were talking about transferring Kurt to Dalton? Well, he came to me this afternoon and he wants to transfer as soon as he can."

Carole looked concerned but shook it off as she noticed her husband's at ease attitude and she realized that this wasn't something that while yes was serious, wasn't life-threatening. "When is he wanting to transfer Burt? I have the next couple of days off and I'm sure you can get Jimmy to watch the garage for a couple of hours while we drove out there. We need to take you with us Kurt so you can see the school too honey."

"Oh that's okay Carole actually I went after school today, I just went ahead and skipped glee for the day. I actually spent a good few hours out there just looking around and talking with some of the students. I even had a meeting with the administrator, I really like the school and I really want to go but if money is any concern at all than I'll drop this notion right now. I just want to make sure we will be okay financially if you guys decide to let me do this."

Carole just shook her hand at him dismissively and yes while Kurt's concerns were sweet, he was still only a teenager and as such it really wasn't any of his business about their financial status, Kurt had had to deal with helping his dad to worry about taking care of things around the house after Elizabeth died and Carole wanted to make sure that Kurt regained some of the childhood he lost in the time he had left before he became an adult.

"All right then Kurt here's what were going to do, your father and I will go out there tomorrow morning, if all goes well we will try to get you enrolled and Dalton by the end of the day, and hopefully, you will be able to start attending school there next week. But I'll make a deal with you, okay?"

Kurt nodded his head quickly, excited by the prospect that he would actually be able to go to Dalton.

"Anything Carole just name it"

"You get to explain this to Finn"

Kurt laughed at that "you have a deal"

Glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee Glee

The family had had a nice quiet evening in and after a lovely family dinner with one of Carole's many new recipes that she wanted to try, the family went their separate ways for the evening. Burt went to sit back on the love seat to watch the game (whichever one that was for the evening, Kurt could never tell), Carole went about cleaning up the kitchen, but only after she had slapped the back of Kurt's hand with a wooden cooking spoon when he had tried and failed to help her when she clearly didn't want him to have to worry about it. Finn had just walked through the door having come back from the Berry's for the evening spending time with his girlfriend and had immediately went upstairs to his bedroom to play video games.

Kurt stood outside Finn's door for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was less than five minutes before he finally gained the confidence he needed to knock on the door and explain things to his younger stepbrother. Kurt was surprised when Finn let him in almost instantly after he knocked on the door, he assumed he be waiting for 15 minutes for Finn to finally realize that there was someone waiting for him to answer the door. Not that Kurt would actually ever let it go on that long, he would have just walked in, privacy be damned.

"I saw your shadow under the door jam when I got up to change, I figured it was something important because I know that you're not the type of guy to just stand outside the door like a creep and not actually want anything. So what's up?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes at his younger stepbrother before asking if they could both sit down as this was something important and that they needed to discuss. Finn looked a little distressed at first, he never was one for taking bad news well if there were such a thing. Kurt quickly assured him that it was nothing severely life altering, just some news.

"Well you know how I decided to go look at Dalton today? Well I talked to the administrator and I met several students and I really like this school, but obviously in order for me to transfer I would have to transfer out of McKinley and I wouldn't be in the glee club anymore. I might join the warblers at a later date but that's really not in the cards right now. I love to sing as much as any fashion conscious gay man but I think I need a break. McKinley has nothing for me other than everyone in glee club and I don't even talk to them that much anymore. This is just something that I feel like I need to do. You are my stepbrother and I do care about what you think but this is one of those times where I'm not really asking for advice I'm just letting you know what I've already decided. You gonna be okay with that?"

It seemed to take Finn a few moments to respond but when he finally did he nodded his head slightly, looked his older brother (by three days) in the eye, smiled at him, patted his shoulder, thought better of it and then gave him a hug.

Finn and Kurt talked for a few more minutes after that, mostly inconsequential stuff but they did discuss how they were going to break the news to the glee club the next day. It wasn't going to be happy, there would be no fanfare or dramatics but Kurt honestly wondered how many of those people would really like to see him go and who would honestly want him to stay. At that moment Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket and after a quick peek at the screen and seeing that it was Sebastian texting him, Kurt excused himself, told Finn he would see him in the morning and went back to his bedroom to text the handsome boy that he had met earlier that day.

Sebastian wouldn't know what hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted ask you guys about new poll options for what you would like to see in the story. Just send me a private message or even to the reviews and I will take them into consideration while I make the new poll that will be up in the next couple of days. I ****absolutely**** have ideas about where I want the story to go, I would just like to make this an interactive story, something that the readers can enjoy because they helped contribute to the story by adding **ideas**.**

Kurt walked into his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed, he grabbed the phone from where he placed it back into his pocket and opened up his text messaging app. **_A/N I will be writing the text message conversation as if they were speaking __face to face._**

"Hey Kurt I got tired of waiting on your lazy ass to text me so I texted you instead :-)" Kurt had to roll his eyes at that. If there was one thing that he had learned about Sebastian that afternoon, it was that Sebastian really liked to joke around but he'd seen him interact with several other students and he did not act that way around them. In fact he seemed almost cold, impersonal and even a little bit rude. Kurt hadn't said anything about it at the time, he just met the guy when this had first happened but as the afternoon wore on he did notice that Sebastian seemed almost uncomfortable around the other Dalton students. He just hoped everything was okay.

Kurt swore that his eyes would roll out of his head by the end of the day if he kept talking to Sebastian, damn him for being sexy.

"Me and my fabulous ass have other things to do besides text you all evening Mr. Smythe, in fact most of my evening was spent talking to my father and my stepmother about transferring to your school."

The text that had followed that came almost instantaneously. "What did they say? Are you go to be able to come here?"

Kurt smiled as he thought about the reaction Sebastian was having over there right now. Kurt debated with himself on sending off a quick BRB before doing his skin care routine, but he decided to save the poor boy the torture of having to wait 45 minutes for response (hey his skin care took a long time, perfection takes time you know!).

"It looks that way, they're going in the morning to talk to the headmaster and if everything goes as planned, I will be there the following week. Honestly though I just want to fit in, I'm not rich like most of the students there and I feel like that might be a problem should I ever meet a guy who's interested."

Sebastian read the text a few times, he was surprised to find that Kurt didn't have a boyfriend already, with looks like his and that awesome bad boy image he had, he should have been snatched up in a second. The more he thought about it though the less surprised he was. Lima was a small town and with most of its citizens being low-brow homophobes, it might be dangerous in a town like that to have an open relationship. Westerville was slightly better, he has seen a few gay couples in town and nobody seemed to really care, then again though he didn't get to see these couples all the time so for all he knew they could be getting crap about it when he wasn't watching Maybe he was over-thinking it though, it could be because he had an attraction to Kurt, he had since he first saw him in the headmasters office. He made a decision right then to make his move at the party this weekend and he would have the fabulous Kurt Hummel if it was the last thing he did.

"You don't have to worry about most of the guys being snotty rich assholes, yeah I will admit that some of them can't see past their bank accounts but most of the guys are cool, and I know for a fact that there are gay guys here, I'm living proof."

"Okay then, you made me feel a little better about this, thanks Seb".

Sebastian smiled when he read that, it was the fact that Kurt had already gave him a nickname, that had to mean something right?

"Okay then Kurtie. I found out more about the party by the way, it's going to be at Jeff Little's house on Saturday. You still want to go?"

"Hell yeah I want to go! You're not getting rid of me that easy, but will this Jeff Little be cool with another person coming?"

"Kurt, I've known Jeff for years, he will be cool with it, any friend of mine is a friend of his. He's one of the only people I like at Dalton."

"Can I be nosy and ask a question? It's kind of personal so I wanted to warn you of that."

"Sure Kurt, I don't care, you can ask me anything."

Kurt had to smile at that, after only one day he and Sebastian were at a level of trust he didn't have with anyone other than his dad, Santana, and Noah.

"Why were you so distant with everyone when we were together at the school? I figured a guy like you would be super popular at that school. If you answer I will answer any question of yours :) "

Sebastian sighed as it brought up old memories he would rather not think about.

"It's a long story Kurt and I promise you I will answer you when we are together but the short version is this: I was popular at my old private school in New York, but when I came out it all went to shit so I figure if I can keep a low profile here then what happened there won't happen again."

"Sebastian, from what I gathered, I don't think the kids at Dalton would really care."

"True but you know as well as I do that coming out to friends changes everything, I've had friends that never wanted to speak to me again, some tried turning me to religion to "stop being a sinner in the eyes of the lord" and I've had some that were angry that I didn't tell them sooner, it wad like I was lying to them or something. I just don't want to go through that again so I keep my distance from everyone. The only reason Jeff and I became friends was because he's my roommate and he wouldn't leave me alone and for that I will always be grateful, Jeff is a great guy, if he weren't straight I would have snatched him up years ago."

Kurt felt a flare of some strong emotion when he read the last part of Sebastian's text, He pushed it down and wrote back "Sebastian, I have always been too flamboyant so everyone knew, even before I did, I want to tell you a story, when I came out to my dad, all he said was that he knew since I was three when I asked for a pair of sensible heels for my birthday. We hugged and he told me he would always love me and we went from there."

"You don't seem too flamboyant now and besides, I wouldn't care anyway Kurt, you're an awesome guy."

Kurt felt happiness when he read that text. He couldn't wait for that party.


	5. Chapter 5

That Friday was uneventful, after Kurt had seen His dad and Carole off as they left for the drive to Westerville, he had gotten ready for hopefully his last day at McKinley before ushering Finn out the door and locking it behind them. The drive in Kurt's navigator was a short one, the calmness broken only by the occasional red light or careless driver who hadn't had enough caffeine that morning.

"Are you going to tell everyone in Glee that you're transferring?" Kurt cast a sideways glance at his stepbrother before training his eyes back on the road.

"Well, it depends on what our parents find out today, Dad's gonna text me at lunch and let me know what they said so until then I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything about this, please?" Finn nodded and smiled, reassuring Kurt silently that he would respect Kurt's wishes.

They pulled into the parking lot and Kurt parked in his assigned parking space. Kurt remembered when he was still being bullied, how most mornings he would pull up and see either A: crudely drawn pornographic images drawn on the asphalt in chalk as if drawn by a perverted ten year old or B: a large heap of garbage that he would have to shovel out of the way (which is why he carried a snow shovel in the rear but told people that it was for bad weather).

The boys separated at the front entrance to the school, Kurt going towards his locker and in turn Noah with a high probability of Santana tagging along, while Finn went to find Rachael who was most likely either in the auditorium or the library. Things had got better between Kurt and Rachael this year, Rachael liked to think that she had won him over with her "charming" personality when really Kurt was only nice to her for Finn's sake. He had really wanted to tell her exactly what he thought of her on several occasions, the most notable of which was when he had come to school with his new look and Rachael had compared him to Brett: the high school stoner, and had immediately went into a tirade about how Kurt shouldn't hide who he truly was and that he was no better that the homophobic jocks if he was "going to scamper back into the closet" as if he hadn't been "out" of the closet since the day he was born. He knew she had good intentions and if he were changing his image in an attempt to ingratiate himself with those chromosomally challenged baboons then he would appreciate her attempts but really, that girl needed to mind her own business.

Kurt wasn't surprised when he found Noah leaning against his locker, right next to Kurt's which he had only managed to get after scaring some poor freshmen boy within an inch of his life by pretending he would make the boy's life "less than ideal" if he didn't immediately agree to his not so subtle command. Noah could still piss off Kurt doing things like that, Noah just didn't understand what it was like on the opposite side of those kind of encounters. Kurt had had to deal with them most of his school life and now that he had some clout he swore he would try and make things a little easier for others. Noah had come to realize how much it upset Kurt and while he still didn't understand completely why Kurt would be so upset, Kurt had realized that Noah probably never would unless someone bigger and faster came along (which Kurt seriously doubted).

"Morning Kurtis, get enough beauty sleep last night?" Noah smirked knowing that Kurt would play along, he always did like their good-natured arguments.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend "I don't need it, unlike you I could be beaten to a pulp and still be a damned sight better looking that you."

Noah nodded sagely "I can see that, with all those soft curves and pretty voice, you could almost pass for a woman."

Kurt chuckled "well with you standing upright and not grunting all the time you could almost pass for human, but as it stands, we better get you back to the zoo before your handlers discover that you're missing".

Noah laughed lightly and waved off the affectionate insult before throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "So, any news about our competition? How were those cute little Garglers?" Kurt flipped off Noah before responding "You and I both know that you didn't suggest that for the good of the Glee club Noah, and yes, I was interested so hopefully by noon today I'll be transferred."

Kurt noticed that Puck looked a little crestfallen for a split second before smiling at his friend "That's great dude! I know how much you hate it here, hopefully you can teach those stuck up pricks how to relax a little." Kurt just gave a small smile to Noah before swinging around and giving him a light hug before backing up and putting his hands on Noah's well defined shoulders. "Why don't you apply for an academic scholarship? Transfer with me Noah."

Noah just shook his head with an easy expression and a relaxed position "Nah Kurt, you know I wouldn't be able to deal with all that bullshit, besides, it's gonna be crazy enough with you there, do you really think that school would have a chance with both of us there? That place would be nothing but rubble within a week."

Kurt giggled a little but nodded, completely understanding Noah's decision "Okay then, well enough of this sappy stuff, I've corrupted you enough as it is." Noah laughed at that, "I thought I was the one who corrupted you?"

"I guess it's a two-way street, you taught me how to fight, I taught you how to _love_" Kurt had a hard time keeping a straight face after that sentence and lasted for all of three seconds before he and Noah both started howling with laughter. People were giving them strange looks as they passed but neither of the boys cared, let them look, they were all jealous of the awesome bromance that was PURT.

The boys went to their respective classes after the warning bell sounded, and Kurt steeled himself for another boring class, at least today he had the excitement of knowing if he would be leaving this shithole by lunch today.

He wasn't disappointed when his father called him in-between classes an hour before lunch and let him know that he was now a student of The Dalton Academy for Boys. Kurt felt a thrill of excitement run down his spine before texting Finn and letting him know the news, he also asked Finn if he would have his back in Glee Club today as he broke the news to his now former classmates. Finn had agreed of course. They had bonded and became a lot closer over the summer and with Kurt being with Noah all the time, the rift that had been formed between Finn and Puck had been bridged when Finn had eavesdropped one evening and listened to Noah's teary confession of how much he wanted to be a part of Beth's life, but felt so conflicted because he also wished he had never slept with Quinn because he had lost a very close childhood friend. Finn and Noah weren't as close as they used to be and Kurt doubted they ever would be able to trust each other fully again but with the situation being what it was, he couldn't say he was surprised.

Kurt wanted to text Sebastian and let him know the good news but he hadn't had a chance to talk to him today because he had been so busy. He would text him later that day and get the details on the party and then let him know the news.

The rest of the day passed by painfully slow but Kurt soldiered through it and finally the last bell of the day rang and the students of McKinley were free for the weekend. Kurt strode to his locker for the last time with a cardboard box that he had gotten from the main office and set about cleaning it out with the twenty minutes he had before Glee Club started. After stowing his possessions in the box and running them out to his car, he hurried to the choir room and sat down in one of the vacant chairs right as Mr. Schuester strode into the choir room with purpose.

Kurt lifted his hand into the air and Mr Schue looked a little put off at being stopped before he even had a chance to begin the day's lesson.

"Mr. Schue? I need to tell the club something before you guys get started with practice today." Kurt noticed that most people in the room noticed how he excluded himself with that sentence. Mr. Schue nodded and gave the floor to Kurt as it were.

"Okay, so I need to tell you guys some things and I would ask you all not to interrupt me until I'm finished please. Okay, so I have now officially been accepted at Dalton Academy and before anyone says anything, I had been considering this well before we knew they would be your competition at sectionals so do _not _insinuate that I am a traitor in any way, shape or form. Their academics are top rate and so are their extracurricular opportunities."

Kurt watched as some faces looked shocked or surprised (Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mike), others uninterested or already informed (Quinn, Sam, Noah and Finn), conflicted (Artie), and angry (Mercedes and Rachael).

"So you really don't care about us do you Kurt? You just wanna go hang out with all those boys and forget about all of us who helped you out? I thought you were better than all those other guys who just think with their junk but I guess I was wrong" Mercedes snarled.

Oh how much Kurt had been looking forward to this particular conversation "Helped me out? You think you helped me out when you busted out my damned windshield last year? You think you were acting like an empowered woman when in reality you were acting like a damned psychopath. Or how about when you would tell me we were 'oh so close' and then ditch me the first chance you would get when someone other than the pathetic gay boy showed you any attention? You want to tell me that I'm thinking with my dick?" He had to stop Mr. Schue from interrupting him by reminding him he was no longer a student there and could say whatever he pleased. "I'm looking out for myself and my future which I have never had a chance to do since I could never put myself first until Noah, Santana and Finn showed me I could care about myself once in a while. You want an example of how selfless I have had to be? Last year: I had to throw the high note in Defying Gravity because my dad had received a call the day before telling him what a fag his son was. You really think I would go up on stage and sing a woman's song in front of hundreds of people and make my dad into a pariah in this fucking town like I am? Fat chance honey. If you have any reasonable arguments then go ahead but otherwise shut up."

Mercedes glared at him before storming out the room, Sam in tow, surprisingly though, he looked like he was trying not to laugh at Mercedes expense.

"You threw the note?! I was planning to use that story as an inspiring anecdote in my future interviews and use it as a lesson to never back down from a competitive rival who's trying to steal your god given spotlight!"

Kurt put up a hand and said in a very cold tone "Rachael, I'm going to be respectful to you because you are dating Finn but if you have an ounce of sanity in that little Jewish head of yours, you will shut your trap, now"

Rachael seemed to deflate but she started to open her mouth again but Kurt beat her to the punch "no Rachael I am not joining the Warblers, I plan of focusing on schoolwork and if I do decide to join, it will be after sectionals so I will be impartial through the whole thing, and since we haven't even began practicing for sectionals yet, which seriously Mr. Schue you need to start way earlier than you have because you see what happened last year, there are no secrets to share. As I was saying, I won't be joining till after sectionals if I join at all so whether they win or lose, it won't affect you either way."

Rachael seemed pleased with that answer and deflated. "Questions? Comments?" Kurt asked with only a touch of sarcasm.

Santana stood with Brittany and came down the risers to him where they enveloped him in a hug. "All the kickass people will miss you" Kurt smiled into Santana's shoulder where it had landed when she hugged him. The moment was over quickly as Santana wasn't really a touchy feely person and she linked pinkies with Brittany and walked back to their seats.

"Will you at least come back and see us every now and then or are you going to make a clean break and leave us all behind?" Artie asked hesitantly.

Kurt walked over to Artie and bent down so he was eye level with his friend. "How could I leave you behind when it makes me feel so good to kick your butt in Halo every weekend?"

Artie rolled his eyes before reaching up and giving Kurt a short hug. Kurt smiled at him and they parted. Kurt walked back to the front and was slightly surprised when Mr. Schuester gave Kurt a hug and pulled back to put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I think I can say for most everyone that you will be missed around here Kurt. I want to wish you luck at Dalton and you are more than welcome to stop by and see us from time to time."

Kurt nodded and smiled before grabbing his bag and walking to the door, "I'll let you guys get on with the assignment, good luck at sectionals. Finn? Can you catch a ride home with Noah please?"

Finn nodded and gave Kurt a goofy double thumbs up which Kurt smiled at. He walked out the door and down the hallways one final time. Would he miss the School? Parts of it for sure, but Kurt knew in his heart and head that this was the right thing for him to do. Kurt grabbed his phone and texted Sebastian.

"You are now talking to the newest student at Dalton academy! Roll out the red carpet cause Kurt Hummel is coming." It took a few minutes for the reply but it was happy and told Kurt when and where the party was going to be.

"Awesome! Okay so I sent you the address and the party is tonight at 8. You gonna be there?"

"Most definitely! Pick one, Vodka, Rum, or Tequila?"

"Vodka for sure, more options for drinking it with something, duh" Kurt smiled down at his phone before stepping into his car.

"Alright smartass, Vodka it is then. I will see you tonight!"

Kurt made a quick stop by the local liquor store and grabbed a gallon of their more costly vodka before showing his (fake) I.D. to the clerk who looked bored out of her mind. Kurt made his purchase and was on his home to wait out the time till the party.

'Oh but what am I going to wear?' Kurt thought. An idea popped into his head and he had to grin, those Dalton boys were going to see what sexy truly was and its name is Kurt Hummel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you to all the readers who have subscribed to or made this story one of their favorites. It's knowing that people enjoy my story that makes it worthwhile for me to write new chapters that I know will be enjoyed. Having said that, I'm sure people have noticed my absence from FanFiction as of late and that's due to me taking care of my grandmother who has stage 4 lung cancer. It's a job that never ends but I wouldn't trade the time I've spent with her for the world. Now on to the next chapter.**

Kurt drove up an expansive driveway towards the large two-story brownstone home that his GPS had said belonged to the address Sebastian had texted him earlier. Kurt didn't have to be an investigative genius to figure out this was the house he was looking for. There were cars in lines coming down the driveway and even from this distance, Kurt could hear the pounding thrum of a very large (and probably insanely expensive) sound system blaring an electronic beat. 'Being rich does have its perks I guess, when a guy can buy out a whole neighborhood for his large home and huge grounds, he doesn't have to worry about neighbors calling the police for being too loud' Kurt thought wryly.

Kurt parked his Navigator along the driveway, out of the way of any car planning to leave tonight instead of crashing after the party wound down. He didn't want his baby scratched up and there would be hell to pay if it was come morning. Kurt locked his car and walked up the walkway past a hedgerow and a small fountain with the typical fat cherub spitting water skyward. He stopped at the fountain for a moment to check his reflection in the soft rippling pond of water. Kurt wasn't egotistical by any means, being constantly reminded just how undesirable you are by your peers tends to knock any pleasant thoughts about yourself right out the damned window but even he had to admit that tonight he looked _good_.

Kurt had took his time in preparing his outfit for tonight: a pair of the darkest and _tightest _black jeans he had in his possession, his preferred skate shoes that were also black, a _tight _white wife-beater that was covered with a Ralph Lauren button up shirt of a rich emerald green with black pinstripes along his chest and only buttoned halfway up his torso so that his chest definition was on display, completed with his eyebrow piercing (that he had only gotten after losing a bet with Noah, although he now loved it, it had taken a lot of explanation to his dad) and no hat, deciding to let his hair fall naturally with his fringe barely brushing his eyebrow.

Kurt walked up the front stairs of the entryway and seeing that the door was open to allow visitors, walked right in. The music was even louder in here, he could feel the bass thrum through his body, almost like it was vibrating the very core of himself. He ran his hands up and down his arms, feeling the goosebumps forming underneath his touch from the charged atmosphere. He walked through the house, trying to avoid the throngs of people moving in every direction they could go. He was a man on a mission: try and find Sebastian in this huge crowd of people. He finally entered the living area of the house. Scanning the crowd, Kurt honed in on his objective, it wasn't as hard to find Sebastian as he'd originally thought it would be considering Sebastian was standing on a table, gyrating his hips to the pounding beat as he occasionally took a sip out of a red Solo cup.

Kurt pushed his way though the crowd, bypassing a couple who were deeply invested in seeing which one could get the tongue further into the others mouth: 'Ugh, Breeders' Kurt thought, he may have been biased though considering the fact that he wanted to be nowhere in the vicinity of drunken hormonal girls tonight, it would have been Noah's idea of paradise though. Kurt finally reached the table where Sebastian was standing, still blissfully unaware that Kurt was staring up at him with an amused expression. He was soon aware though, especially since Kurt thought it would be a good idea to run the back of his hand up Sebastian's calf muscle. Sebastian spun around and looked down to see who was touching him and immediately broke into a huge grin when he saw Kurt looking back up at him with an eyebrow quirked as if saying 'Well? What are you waiting for?'

Sebastian jumped to the floor and smiled at Kurt again before slinging an arm over his shoulder. "Hey Kurt! I'm glad you could make it. You been here long?"

Kurt shook his head, smiling "I thought you said this was just going to be some of the Warblers? I honestly thought parties with this many people only existed in movies." Sebastian waved it off with his free hand "Most of these people will be gone in a little while, we don't break out the booze till it clears out. Loving the piercing by the way".

Kurt smiled and fiddled with his piercing and said "So, I wanna meet the guy who's in charge, it is his party after all" Sebastian smiled and began leading Kurt through the crowd with his arm still cradling Kurt's shoulder. They eventually stopped in front of a tall blonde teen who was in a what looked to be serious conversation with a shorter brunette guy who obviously didn't know what portion control in regards to hair gel was.

"Jeff? Blaine? I just wanted to introduce you guys to Kurt, he starts at Dalton on Monday and I invited him to party and meet some of the guys." Jeff smiled as Blaine eyed Kurt up and down before giving a small smile and excusing himself, stating he was thirsty. Kurt's eyes followed Blaine as he blended into the crowd, heading in the direction of what was more than likely the kitchen. Kurt didn't have time to think about the polite brushoff he received before Jeff stuck his hand out for a shake which Kurt obliged him with.

"Nice to meet you dude, I'm Jeff, so are you gonna crash here with us men tonight?" Jeff almost seemed impish and mischievous which Kurt took an instant liking to. Kurt nodded "yeah if that's cool with you?" Jeff just shrugged "the more the merrier dude, if Seb here can vouch for you then I don't have a problem. Have fun dude, in the meantime, I gotta start getting this party wound down so it's just the VIPS" Jeff said with a grin, Kurt gave Jeff a laugh and nodded again before Jeff took his leave to start getting people to leave, politely of course.

Kurt turned to Sebastian and shrugged as if saying 'Well what are you gonna do' Sebastian rolled his eyes in a playful manner before placing a hand on the small of Kurt's back and leading him back into the crowd "So I'd say in twenty minutes, this place should be down to about fifteen to twenty people, mostly Warblers, and then we'll show you how we Dalton boys have fun."

Kurt laughed and leaned in to whisper in Sebastian's ear, "I bought a gallon of Vodka and I don't intend to let it go to waste tonight" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows in a corny way to get a laugh out of Sebastian and he wasn't disappointed when the other teen giggled before giving a playful shove to Kurt's shoulder, "you're a dork Kurt". Kurt smiled "if you think I'm a dork then you should get into a conversation about Super Mario with Noah, that man can out-lift and out-flirt anyone at McKinley but if you make fun of Mario, he pouts like a three year old child for _hours."_

Sebastian laughed "You talked about this Noah guy a few times yesterday, am I sensing some sort of history there?" Kurt couldn't do anything but laugh "_Noah_? Oh no no no, we're just friends, he helped me a lot over the summer and we became close, if it weren't for him, I may not be here today"

Sebastian had a questioning look on his face but didn't get the chance to ask Kurt what he'd meant before several people bumped into Sebastian on their way out the door, where they were going, he didn't care, but the sooner the better, he never was a big fan of crowds. Kurt and Sebastian walked outside to catch some air and get some space as people began leaving the party, they decided to take a quick walk of the grounds and admire the beauty of nature as it was bathed in moonlight. It was almost romantic, a thought that Kurt didn't know if it made him uncomfortable or not. He had ran through the list of reasons why he liked Sebastian and they were all positive, but he felt rushed if he thought about making a move now, he had just met the guy after all. Still, if later in the evening when he and Sebastian were smashed if something...fun were to happen, Kurt wouldn't object. He had to always be the responsible one and wasn't a party about letting your hair down and having as much fun as you can? With that thought firming his resolve, he decided not to worry about it and for the time being just enjoy Sebastian's company.

"What was that Blaine guys problem?"

"I don't know, to be honest Blaine has always been a really nice kind of guy. Maybe he's just having a bad night or something? I know him pretty well, he's my roommate at Dalton. He's one of the leads in the Warblers too and in the year I've known him he never acted like that before."

Kurt let out a humorless laugh, "I guess he found offense with something about me then. Oh well, his loss I guess."

"Yeah, it is. His loss I mean, you're a pretty okay dude Kurt". Kurt let out a genuine laugh at that "Just okay? Wow now I know where I stand with things." Kurt joked as his smile gave him away. Sebastian smiled back and nudged Kurt with his shoulder, "Okay okay, you're... well to be honest, you're an awesome guy, such fire and passion in such a small package. You're a force to be reckoned with"

Kurt spoke without thinking "I may come in a small package but that doesn't mean my package is small" Kurt blanched when he realized what he said. Sebastian had turned a very peculiar shade of pink but seemed like he hadn't minded.

"Sorry, spoke without thinking." Kurt looked embarrassed as he ran a hand across the back of his neck: a nervous habit he had picked up from Finn.

"It's cool, it makes me even more curious." Sebastian had the look of a confident flirt with his eyebrow raised and a cute smirk playing on his mouth but he was hoping and praying that Kurt didn't laugh in his face, Sebastian had never minded acting stupid before, he was a teenage boy after all, but he _really _hoped Kurt wouldn't take his flirting as humorous and dismiss him like other guys had. Sometimes he wondered what he would be like if he had taken his grandparents' offer to let him live with them in Paris for a few years. The French people after all were renown lovers and even better flirts. Maybe if he had a few French boys as notches on his bedpost he wouldn't feel like a complete idiot flirting with Kurt. Nevertheless, practice makes perfect.

Kurt raised an eyebrow of his own before letting the subject drop as they witnessed a fight break out between two teenagers a few yards away. It was broken up pretty quickly by bystanders but Kurt felt the moment was ruined. Sebastian nodded his head in the direction of the house and Kurt nodded, falling into step beside Sebastian as they traversed the large grounds on their way back to the party.

The party had indeed wound down to just over a dozen guys all milling around in the living area while Jeff fiddled with the sound system to reduce the volume so that he could speak.

"Okay guys, now that it's just the kickass people here" Jeff paused as a couple of guys cheered before continuing "we can now break out the alcohol, I'm not stingy by any means but even with all the money I have, I could never get _that _many people drunk" Jeff said as he gestured towards the door that only minutes before, almost a hundred people had walked out of.

"Before we get started though, we have a new guy with us tonight, his name's Kurt and he starts Monday, play nice with the newbie, from what Seb tells me he could whoop any one of our asses." Jeff had meant to be joking but Sebastian had told him a few things beforehand and it impressed the hell out of Jeff, still the other guys needed a fair warning not to be dicks to a guy who anyone would underestimate which was ultimately Kurt's biggest advantage when it came to fighting.

Several of the guys in attendance glanced over at Kurt, some lingering, others assessing but what surprised Kurt most was that none were judging. Kurt smiled at them all and nodded his head at those who had caught his eye. Kurt excused himself to run out to his car and grab his overnight provisions, just a change of clothes to sleep in, phone charger and of course the vodka, before he walked back into the house to find Sebastian in deep conversation with Blaine, not noticing his return, Kurt traversed the room to ask Jeff where he could stash his stuff and what Jeff wanted done with the alcohol. Jeff showed him upstairs to one of the many guestrooms, before walking back downstairs with Kurt in tow and showing him a large circular pail full to the brim with ice and beer. Kurt noticed several different choices: Tequila, Rum, Beer in cans and glass bottles and even some mixers to be added to the hard alcohol of his choice, Kurt had to jam the large bottle down into the ice before noticing that several guys had already began drinking, Sebastian was still talking to Blaine so Kurt found the stack of Solo cups set off to the side on a table with other alcohol related accessories such as straws, juices and even frilly umbrellas which Kurt had to stop and take a moment to chuckle about. Kurt filled his glass just over halfway with ice and orange juice with a splash of cranberry before grabbing the chilling bottle of vodka in the large pail and pouring a generous helping of liquid courage into his glass.

After the first sip and a satisfied sigh escaping his lips, Kurt began to walk the room as it were and start introducing himself to his future classmates, finding some to be genuinely sweet and open and some who were distant aloof and cold, no doubt a side effect of their privileged upbringing. Even at a party with just other teenage boys, those guys felt they had to remain superior to everyone else in existence. Kurt chuckled again, thinking that if he could fix them a few drinks, they would be laughing and making fools of themselves by nights' end. Kurt had began discussing show choir with a larger guy named Trent who Kurt had found to be very kind and seemed genuinely happy to meet someone new, when Sebastian walked up beside him, carrying a glass of his own, sipping occasionally and listening to Kurt and Trent who had moved on to the topic of Daltons' academics after Kurt had indulged that it would only be a slim chance of him joining the Warblers this semester as he wanted to get used to the school and the curriculum before joining any clubs.

"You might want to think about joining at least one club right away Kurt, Dalton has its own chapter of PFLAG and we meet every Friday afternoon to discuss all sorts of topics relating to LGBTQ issues." Sebastian said after taking a long drag from his cup. Kurt looked shocked for a moment. "You mean Dalton has a PFLAG chapter? I wouldn't think any school within a hundred miles of this place would come anywhere close to acceptance on those levels."

Sebastian smiled indulgently "Kurt, a lot of guys at Dalton will be movers and shakers in society after graduation, some will have money and power and as intelligent gentlemen, they saw the way the wind was blowing, times are changing Kurt, by the time most of the guys graduate college even more progress will have been made towards our cause, it's better for these guys to learn now what it means to accept someone rather than later after some huge scandal has ruined their careers."

Kurt looked shocked but after a moment decided to just be happy about the fact and let it go, he drained the last bit of his drink before excusing himself back to the drink table to fix himself a new one.

"I'm sorry to have eavesdropped but can I just say that I'm also a part of yours and Sebastian's cause and the PFLAG chapter has really helped me at Dalton, I'm also sorry for the rude introduction earlier, I just have a lot on my mind." Blaine said as he stepped beside Kurt to which Kurt only smiled and waved away Blaine's concerns. "It's alright Blaine, I've had those days too, ones where you have no idea you've been doing anything because your mind is so preoccupied." Kurt noted the small look of concern that crossed Blaine's features before they were wiped away behind a polite and genuine smile.

"You seem to be the only thing people are talking about tonight Kurt, can't say that I blame them" Sebastian said as he closed behind Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sebastian felt the muscles underneath his fingers tense before slowly relaxing as Kurt turned his head to smile at Sebastian. "Believe me, they'll all be sick to death of talking about me come sunrise." Blaine took his leave again as he walked over to Trent, giving Kurt and Sebastian some privacy.

"I don't know about that Kurt, people are intrigued, I mean a guy just transfers in in the middle of a semester and no one really knows that much about you, people love a good mystery." Kurt just shrugged off the comment as he went to work preparing another drink for himself as Sebastian peered over his shoulder to watch him work.

"What are you making?"

"An orange screwdriver with a splash of cranberry: simplistic? Yes. Delicious? Absolutely" Kurt said with a definite manner while Sebastian smiled at him before offering his glass "Make me one?" Kurt nodded and set to work on another drink as he felt Sebastian's presence shift to be in front of him, across the table.

"So what do you think of the Warblers? Fun group huh?" Sebastian said as he watched Kurt's nimble hands pouring the contents needed for Sebastian's drink. Kurt smiled and nodded as he put the finishing touches on his creation.

"Yeah they're pretty nice, I even talked to Blaine a little bit, I didn't know he was gay but he suggested the PFLAG meetings too, he seemed like a nice guy." Sebastian agreed "Yeah he's been my roommate for two years now and he's never been anything but nice." The tone that Sebastian had intrigued Kurt as he sensed that something was amiss with Sebastian's statement, like there was more to the story and if Sebastian had taught Kurt anything tonight it was that people loved a good mystery.

The Party continued on for several hours with more drinking and games, the night really took off when the karaoke machine was brought out and they had their own version of Idol with Kurt as the lovable yet critical Simon. Kurt spoke to several more of the Warblers and by the time the party started winding down at around three A.M., Kurt was on friendly terms with most of the guys, even Blaine had spoken with Kurt at length about the newest Vogue issue after being surprised when Kurt stated his interest in high fashion. With the way Kurt looked tonight Blaine would have assumed Kurt was more into the male models rather than the clothes they wore but he was pleasantly surprised when they spoke for almost an hour about the newest fall lines.

Kurt had been drinking for several hours at this point and as such was pretty drunk, after the whole "Bambi" incident the year prior, Kurt had swore off alcohol but of course, Noah had annoyed Kurt to no end until Kurt had taken it back up after learning several tips from Noah about how to hold his liquor better.

Sebastian had milled around, talking to his friends for most of the night, occasionally coming over to check in with Kurt to see how he was enjoying himself. Sebastian had given Kurt his space tonight, just because he wanted to go out with Kurt it didn't mean he was going to crowd him, he wanted Kurt to come to him. He had noticed that the more Kurt drank, the more he like to touch people: a friendly touch on the arm or a sideways hug with an arm draped casually over Sebastian's waist. It almost seemed intimate but Sebastian wasn't going to look too much into it. As the night wound down though and people started to stumble to their rooms, only several people were left, with Kurt and Sebastian amongst them. After Kurt told the remaining party goers he was going to bed, he walked up the stairway with Sebastian. As they reached Kurt's room, he turned around to face Sebastian and smile up at him.

"I had a good time tonight Seb, thank you for this"

"No problem Kurt, I was worried you wouldn't enjoy yourself" Kurt shook his head.

"Well I think it's time for this guy to go pass out but before I do I wanted to do something."

Sebastian didn't have a chance to respond before Kurt slipped a hand behind Sebastian's neck and pulled him close before kissing him softly with a small moan. Sebastian kissed back, letting his intention be known that he was interested and they stood in Kurt's doorway for several minutes kissing before pulling away from each other. Kurt pecked Seb again once more before putting a hand on his cheek.

"We'll talk more in the morning about this if you want?"

Sebastian could only nod with a smile on his face before pecking Kurt on the lips one last time for the night. "I'll be here"

Kurt smiled and walked into the bedroom, softly closing the door behind himself. Sebastian leaned his back against the door, touching his lips with his fingertips and smiling wide before pushing off the door and walking down the hallway, not noticing the sad hazel eyes following him down the hall before looking at the floor and walking away.


End file.
